Flames of the Soul
by dragonsage1993
Summary: After an incident at ten years old Tsunami Sawada (Female Tsuna) life changed and set her on a different course. she now walks the path of the Miester along with the rest of the students at the DWMA. wait who is this baby following her saying she needs to be a mafia boss?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or soul eater.**

 **chapter 1**

Tsunami Sawada was ten years old when her whole life changed forever. It started as a normal weekend with her hiding in her room reading manga when her mother came into the room. "Tsunami sweetie I'm going to go grocery shopping do you want to come with," her mother Nana Sawada asked

She looked around her room and her eyes drifted to the homework she should be doing before they drifted to the manga she was reading. It was the last one she had of the series and she had already read it twice so she wanted to see if the next one had come in yet. With all that in front of her she said, "Sure thing mama just give me a minute to get ready." She quickly put on her jacket and made her way down the stairs. When she reached the second to last step she tripped on thin air and fell face first to the floor.

"C'mon dear stop playing around and lets go," Nana said with a shake of her head.

Tsunami slowly got up while rubbing her face and said "yes mama." She then made her way to the door and the two left the house. The two had arrived at the outdoor market checking out several of the stores. Tsunami kept looking behind her even as she had gotten the new manga she had wanted, because something in the back of her mind was telling her she was being watched. When the two were done they started to make their way home. On their way home they started to walk along an empty street when a stranger appeared. He had grey skin and had a sword attached to both of his arms. He had his face twisted in a smile showing an array of sharp teeth.

He had charged at the pair and they were both frozen at the sight. At the last moment Nana pushed tsunami to the side as a pair of blades penetrated her body the stomach. Tsunami could do nothing except back away till her back was against the wall. She watched in horror as the monster in front of her pull out a blue sphere out of her mother's chest. It then ate the weird sphere whole before it turned its attention to her. She was terrified right now and wanted to do nothing but run away but her legs weren't listening. She saw the monster charging at her and the only thing she could think was that she did not want to die. Unknown to her the desire to live from this situation was enough to break a lock that was placed on her potential years ago. With the lock broken orange flames started to surround her and lunged at the creature when she stuck her arms out with a yell of, "NO." the flames hit the creature sending it backwards and into a wall. Tsunami suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit her and collapsed on the ground.

The monster started to get up from the wall it was launched towards. It had severe burns along its arms and its chest and was having a hard time walking straight. It knows it should run now but it just can't ignore the smell the little girl's soul is giving off. It had never smelt a soul that was so delicious. It started to head towards the girl with the full intention of eating the girl. It would never get the chance since it suddenly felt a small knife enter the back of its skull before it body disappeared and left only a red sphere that seemed to be hardening in some places.

The knife that killed it suddenly transformed into a woman wrapped in bandages with sky blue eyes. After eating the keshin's soul she went over to check on the little girl. She passed a brief look at the other figure on the ground but she could tell that she was dead. She checked the girls pulse when she heard her partner ask, "How is she Mira?"

"She seems to be okay physically Sid," Mira answered. "I'm not so sure where she is going to be mentally after watching something like that. Especially since I suspect the other one was her mother."

"Dammit why didn't I train my soul perception more we could have found the kishin and prevented this rather than have gotten lucky with that weird fire," Sid said angry with himself that the little girl lost her mother.

"Don't beat yourself over this Sid soul perception has never been your specialty and even if you trained more it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Speaking of that fire do you have any idea where it came from," she asked.

"I don't know for certain but I do have a guess," He said. He looked at the area his partner was in a noticed how the ground seemed to be burned in a protective circle around the girl.

Seeing her partner's eyes she looks around and notices the same circle. "Do you think she is a witch?"

"I'm not sure but if she is then she must have been a late bloomer to awaken her magic this late most awaken it earlier. Let's bring her to the hospital and we can ask lord death about this," he said as he picked the girl up and ran to the hospital.

 **An hour later**

"I see," said Lord Death through the mirror in the Namimori hospital men's bathroom. "So you suspect the girl may be a late awakening witch?"

"Or something similar," said Sid. "I may not be the best at soul perception but if she is than her soul looks different than any witches I have ever seen."

"Oh how does it look," Asked Lord Death.

"Well it actually looks orange and seems to have a fire burning in the middle of it," Sid said.

"Oh if that is the case she is not a witch. She is what is known as a flame user," Said Death.

"Flame user," asked Sid he had never heard of them.

"It not that surprising that you haven't seen one before considering that they tend to keep to themselves. You see in Italy there stands a group of individuals who are capable of summoning a unique type of fire called dying will flame. These flames are ignited by the strength of the persons resolve and the power of the soul. The stronger the two forces the stronger the flames.

"Sounds like they would be good miester's why have I never seen one before," Sid asked if the strength of the soul an resolve were the factors to awaken these flames then most meister's would have awaken theirs by the time they graduated.

"Well you see while everyone has flames most people just are not capable of awakening flames. Even if they have the strength and resolve to awaken them they just won't awaken. Sometimes a flame active might help a person awaken but that is rare. I have tried in the past to convince them to become meister's but they always said no," Said death in a defeated tone. He had tried for years to convince them but they were stubborn in their ways and following the mafia example of Vongola family.

Thinking about Vongola reminds death of the closest he ever came to getting a flame using meister. Giotto almost did join him but had to back out due to the increasing violence and corruption in Italy. Giotto had told him that while he wished he could help he could never look himself in the mirror if he left these people to suffer. Death accepted the reason and the two parted on good terms.

"So do they hide in a different dimension like most witches do," Asked Sid. He was getting interested in hearing more about these flame users.

"No they are actually in Italy under the guise of mafia families," Death said.

"Wait mafia, I have had a few run in with them but have never seen a soul like the girls or abilities you described," Asked Sid confused.

"That's because you mainly deal with soul or normal mafia and never a true mafia," Answered death. Seeing the look of confusion on Sid's face he decided to elaborate. "You see Sid in the criminal underworld the crime families' whether they are mafia, triad, or yakuza can be split into three groups. The first group are the ones we tend to deal with soul families. They are families who aim to get more powerful by consuming souls and becoming kishin. Normal mafia is the one everyone knows. They are the ones that movies like the godfather and Scarface are based off of, and what most people think of when they hear mafia. Now the true mafia is where you would find flame users. They have their own code of secrecy called Omerta and a police force to deal with criminals. For the most part they are entirely self-sufficient and the public very rarely hears anything about them that they don't want them to hear."

"I see. So what should I do with the girl," Sid asked.

"Try to contact the father if you can flames tend to run in families so he may know about them. If you can't then I leave it in your best judgement," Said death. "Have a good day." Death image disappeared from the mirror.

Sid then made his way out of the bathroom to find the room the girl was in. as he was walking he was listening in on the conversation and could not help but frown at what he was hearing.

"Did you hear dame Tsuna was attacked by a kishin," Said a female voice.

"Yeah but of course she is even no good in getting herself killed," Said a female patient. Hearing that Sid had to stop himself from yelling at the woman.

"Well it is dame Tsuna what do you expect," Replied the first person.

As he walked he kept hearing more of the same. He had to try to hold in his temper hearing this. As he walked into the room he saw Mira resting on a chair next to the girl's bed. He slammed the door closed with a bit too much force. Luckily the sound didn't wake the girl up who was suffering from severe exhaustion.

"What's wrong," Mira asked.

"The people in this town are just as bad as some of the monsters we have run into," Sid said. "I was listening to some of their conversations as I was walking back here and they all made it sound like it was her fault that they got attacked and that the Kishin should have killed her as well. There is one thing for certain if we can't find her father she is not staying in this town. Leaving a child in an abusive town like this is just not the type of man I am."

Mira gained an angry look hearing about some of the things people were saying. She pulled her anger back before she acted on it and asked, "So what did lord death say?"

"She is not a witch apparently she is part of another group that try to stay unnoticed called flame users," Sid said. "I'll tell you more later right now I am going to see if I can find some contact information for her father and let him know what happened." Sid left the room as Mira took one last look at tsunami laying in her bed. She is not sure how but she has a feeling that girl is going to do big things in the future.

 **Well here is the first chapter of Flames of the Soul. Please hold your hate comments for what I did to Nana. It was necessary for tsunami's character development. I hope you guys liked my explanation from lord death about flames and the different types of mafia. I might use the true and normal mafia in the future with soul mafia being a soul eater exclusive. Also for the time line this pre soul eater cannon and Sid is still alive.**

 **As for the soul perception thing Sid never really showed using it as much as other characters like Stein, kid, and Maka did. So I just reasoned he focused on his other skills over training in that area.**

 **just so you know I plan on most of her guardians being soul eater character with the possible exceptions of Hibari, and Mukurou. Hibari since I'm not sure who could be a good cloud substitute except for maybe Crona but not sure if that is the root I want to take. With Mukurou I just cant seem to find any good Mist that could take his spot and I don't think her becoming a miester would deter him from coming after her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR and Soul eater.**

 **There is some Iemitsu bashing in this chapter. I might redeem him in the future but know he is an idiot.**

 **Chapter 2**

Tsunami could not keep the tears from falling from her face. It has been a week since she woke up in the hospital and was told that what she saw was not a bad dream. Her mother was really gone. After she was released from the hospital she could not help but wonder what was going to happen to her. She had only vague memories of her father and no one to watch out for her. The answer actually came from the man that was in the room when she woke up.

"We will take care of you till we can contact your relatives," said the man that she later learned was named Sid.

They brought her to her home where she broke into tears again seeing the empty kitchen and the fridge empty. The reminder of why they were outside to begin with. Mira had helped her to the room while Sid asked if she knew how to contact her father.

"No I have not seen or heard from him since I was five," she said. "I know mama," she stopped for a moment control herself, "would receive post cards phone calls from him but he never sent me anything." Sid went to the mother's room and searched for an hour till he found some contact info for one Iemitsu Sawada. He took out his phone and tried to call him throughout the week but never got an answer.

 **With Iemitsu at the times of the calls**

Iemitsu's phone was ringing again and it was really getting on Lal Mirch's nerves. "Sawada that is the tenth time they are trying to call you I think it is important."

Iemitsu looked at the phone and said, "Don't recognize the number they can wait."

"Fine but don't blame me if it bites you in the ass," She said. "And if I hear it one more time I'm taking out my shot gun and shooting you with it."

Gulping in fear that his second in command would follow through with the threat Iemitsu shut his phone off and placed it on the edge of his desk. Later that day when he was getting frustrated with his paperwork he accidentally knocked his phone into the trash bin and wouldn't notice it was missing for two months and would fail recall the mysterious caller forgetting about them.

 **Back to tsunami**

Tsunami was trying her hardest to not break into tears again during the wake or running away. The 'guest' that showed up mainly arrived to insult her and wished she was dead as well to save the world from her Dame-ness. Only about five people outside of Sid and Mira actually came to offer their sympathies and leave a Koden. Kyoko Sasagawa arrived with her friend Hana she mentioned her brother would have come as well but he was out of town for a boxing tournament. Another group to arrive and offer their condolences was the Baseball star Takashi and his father. They also brought over a large amount of sushi that she placed in the fridge for later. The last one really surprised her was Hibari Kyoya Namimori demon prefect. He offered his sympathies and then started to mumble about how a pathetic fake carnivore dare hunt in his territory. He also swore nothing like this would ever happen again in Namimori. No one knew it at the time but Hibari would keep that promise with in the fifty years twenty seven Kishin souls would be sent to DWMA from Namimori with the message saying that a fake carnivore was hunting in the wrong territory.

About halfway through Tsunami was trying her hardest not to run away. The insults had only gotten worse and some of Tsunami school teachers were joining in saying that it would have been nice if tsunami was killed to so they would not have to waste their time on her. Before she was about to run she heard Hibari saying, "For disturbing a time of mourning I shall bite you to death." He then took out a pair of tonfas and managed to beat them till they either left or were unconscious. Sid would deny it but he had to resist the urge to either help the kid or going to get popcorn while he watched.

The next day was the funeral which was very similar to the wake just with those who had chosen to attend staying silent this time. She was not sure if they just respected this part or the fact that Hibari was sitting behind them with his tonfas out. Sid saw the same thing and would like to believe it was respect for the dead, but he was pretty sure it was the kid.

Sid stayed with the girl the whole time and helped her during the bone collection process. He had never experienced a funeral in japan and found the whole process interesting. After the body was brought to the crematorium and the ashes are collected the family members would then collect the bones and place them in the urn starting with the legs and moving on up to the head so the dead are buried properly. After the process was done the family would wait thirty five days till the urn was brought to the family grave. To be placed with the other members of the family. They had to do a bit of research till they managed to find where Nana's parents were buried since they could not find any record of a Sawada family grave.

During that time Sid was hoping to hear back from Iemitsu. He had sent a letter to the man with his phone number and telling him what happened. He hoped to here from the man since it should not take to long for the letter to reach Italy where the address he had found pointed to.

 **When Iemitsu receives the letter**

"I don't recognize the name or hand writing get rid of it," Iemitsu said looking at the name on the envelope.

"Are you sure the address says it's from Namimori isn't that where your wife and kid are maybe it is her school," Said Lal Mirch.

"Nah if it was something like that my lovely adorable wife would be able to take care of it and give me a call so we can talk about how lovely the other is," He said.

"If you are sure," Lal said bringing the letter to the incinerator. Her instincts were telling her that the letter was important but unlike a certain Arcobaleno, Reborn, she actually respect others privacy and is not opening others mail.

 **Thirty five days later**

Tsunami could not help but look around as she placed her mother's urn with that of her grandparents. She had seen Sid call and send a letter to her father and even then he did not show up. After a moment to realize this she was filled with a large amount of anger. Fine if he didn't care enough to show up for the funeral then it was clear he never loved them to begin with as far as she is concerned he is dead to her and she never had a father. After they got done with the final part of the funeral Sid brought her back home to discuss somethings with her.

"I know we were hoping your father would show up or at least return my phone calls. Unfortunately their seemed to be a delay in his answer," Said Sid.

"Or he just doesn't care," Tsunami said with a hint of bitterness.

"That is a possibility," Sid said. He had started to consider that after the phone calls but didn't want to say that out loud. "Have you considered my offer?"

"I have," she said. Two weeks ago when Sid was having sever doubt about the father appearing he had offered to bring her to death city to get a new start and to try to be a Miester. After spending a month in this town Sid had no intention of leaving the girl by herself. He was afraid that without any form of support something bad would happen. She had tried going to school for the last week and Sid had seen how bad the bulling was with only those who actually looked sad at the funeral were the only ones trying to help her. This kept the bulling down to only rumors and damaging her desk in class. Unfortunately someone had overheard Sid's conversation with lord death when he mentioned that he thought Tsuna might be a witch so they would leave broom sticks and point hats by her desk and when she was in hearing range bring up the witch trials. "Do you think I could really be a miester?"

"Yes," said Sid. "I may not be the best at soul perception but I can still tell you have a strong soul and a great heart. I never lie when I talk about peoples abilities. It's just not the type of man I am."

Tsunami was quiet for a minute before she said, "Okay let's do this. How long till we can leave?"

"It will be about a week since there is some paper work that is going to have to be filed. After that we can leave to the US," Sid answered. "Why don't you start to try and figure out what you want to bring with you. What you can't fit in a suitcase we can mail there." Normally it would have taken more than a week for the paper work to be filed but the Hibari family had contacted him earlier and told him that the paper work will be done in a week. How they knew about his offer or how tsunami would answer he had no idea and not sure he wants to know.

A week later Tsunami was leaving her house. She made sure to lock all the doors and windows and throw away all the food that was inside. It would be a long time till someone stayed in that house again. Before they left Sid placed an envelope on the table with a letter talking about what happened and contact info. It would be four years before the letter was phone by a toddler size hitman that then started to develop a long list of all the different ways he was going to kill Iemitsu.

 **Merry late Christmas I wanted this posted yesterday but had some difficulty getting the chapter on my doc manager with it constantly telling me there was error.**

 **Well there is chapter two of flames of the soul. I know I may turn people away from my bashing on Iemitsu but the man was an idiot for about 95% of the series and I could list his good moments on one hand:**

 **His fight with reborn in the curse of the rainbow arc** **Him sacrificing the boss watch to save Nana in the curse of the rainbow arc** **His talk to Gokudera during the training period before the ring battles.**

 **That's it those are the only good moments I can remember or find throughout the series both manga and anime. He didn't even show up for the inheritance ceremony. A moment that could have turned into one of the biggest moments of Tsuna's life and he didn't show up. Also if it wasn't clear Hibari will not be a guardian in this story instead he shall be the cloud of Namimori keeping it safe. I'm not sure Mukurou if he will still be the mist guardian since I'm not sure who I would choose to replace him. I did some research into Japanese funerals and hope I described some of the steps accurately. So please read and review so I know what you think.**


	3. Welcome to Death City and a New friend

**I do not own KHR or Soul eater**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Death City and a New Friend.**

Tsunami could only look around in amazement as she followed Sid to the DWMA. She looked around the city and found it very interesting. She was confused about the large amounts of skulls till Sid explained that they were there to honor lord death. That was the part that terrified her the most Sid was going to be introducing her to the god of death himself and she can't help but feel terrified about it. Her mind was plagued with questions about what if he saw her as dame like everyone in Namimori did and decided to rid the world of her uselessness.

Seeing the scared look on the kids face Sid could not help but ruffle her hair and said, "Relax kid the stories may have made him seem like a scary guy but lord death loves kids and is actually a pretty nice guy when you get to know him."

She just nodded her head at his words not sure what to think at the moment. They started to make their way up the steps to the school and tsunami was amazed that she only stumbled once on her way up. That was something that she had been wondering for a while know since the incident her head had felt clearer and she found herself with a better sense balance. She had asked Sid about it but he said he didn't know enough about flame users to give her an answer. When they made it to the top of the steps with Sid giving her a lift since she was starting to get tired. Near the end.

"Don't worry everyone has trouble at first when it comes to climbing the steps," he told her. "So here we are Death Weapon Miester Academy."

She looked at the school in amazement she could see it from the city and thought it looked impressive but seeing it from this close. The three large skulls at the entrance doors and the black spires made her look up and see the three floating balls in the sky. As she looked around she saw candles sticking out of two of the towers and as she looked she could see the same thing on the other side as well. She looked at the flames on the end of the candles and felt a weird sense of familiarity from them. "Wow," was all she could say taking in the sight.

"Yeah I know," said Sid he put her own so she could walk. "C'mon now it's not leave lord death waiting."

"Okay," said Tsunami still a bit scared to meet him.

 **In deaths room**

"Hello tsunami it's a pleasure to meet you," said lord death.

Tsunami could just stare in confusion at lord death. She had expected to see a skeletal figure in a cloak and a scary scythe on their back. Not someone who looked like they belonged on a Saturday morning cartoon. With the cartoon lie skull mask, big hands and high pitched voice it was hard not to draw comparison with some of the cartoons she watched. Shaking her head to clear the confusion she let out a small bow and said, "Hello lord death it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She was doing her best to remember all the etiquette lessons her mother had mention so she does not insult a god.

"It's okay young one you don't need to bow to me," said lord Death. "So you want to become a miester?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Wonderful. Right now you're still a bit young so you will be attending the local elementary school till you turn twelve when you will be able to start your classes on being a miester and finding a weapon partner. In fact you are same age as spirits Daughter Maka and the other word Sid picked up years ago Black Star. I'm sure the three of you could be the best of friends. Don't you think spirit," said death looking at the other individual in the room.

He had red hair and was wearing a suit with blue eyes. He looked up upon hearing his daughters name and did something she thought only her mother could do. Suddenly flowers started to appear around him and he gained sparkling eyes "oh I'm sure her and my lovely Maka could love to become Tsunami's best friend. I could see it already the two painting each others nails and having sleepovers and throwing the others a birthday party." He suddenly gained a dark aura around him and said, "But no to black star no boy is good enough for my daughter and any go near her then I'll show them the power of a death scythe." He then suddenly gained scythe blades from his back and arms.

"Eep," went tsunami as she hid behind Sid.

"Reaper chop," said lord death as he chopped Spirit on the head. "Sorry about that tsunami he can get a bit overemotional when his daughter gets involved. Now where were we oh yeah I wanted to give you this," said Lord Death as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. It had the Shinigami skull on it surrounded by a fire in the colors of the rainbow. He handed it to tsunami who looked at it in amazement.

"Usually when you first enter the school you will get access to only the first level of the library and till you achieve higher rank the rest of it will be beyond your access. But since you are a flame user I am giving you a special exception in regards to knowledge about flames that is usually restricted to two and three star miesters. Care in mind this pass will only give you access to the books about flames and nothing else," he explained to her.

She looked at the pass for a moment and said, "Thank you lord death." She had been wondering about her flames. When she heard Sid mention them she had tried to summon them again but found it somewhat difficult like there was something trying to block her from accessing them. She was able to summon them but she was not happy with the difficulty and wanted to learn more about them.

"That's okay," lord death said as he placed a hand on her head. The hand blocked his face so she never saw the frown that he suddenly developed when he did so before it returned to normal and he returned his hand to his side. "Now school should have let out by now so why don't we have Sid and Spirit bring you down so you can meet a few of the kids your age."

Hearing this spirit instantly recovered and said, "Yes I must introduce Maka to her new best friend." He then picked up Tsunami and ran out the door with her screaming the whole way. Seeing this death and Sid could only sweat drop at the scene.

"Sid."

"Yes lord death," Sid replied

"Remind me to reaper chop him later for that," Death said.

"Okay," he said. "Why did you look upset when you touched tsunami's hair?"

"Oh you noticed that," Death said. "When I placed my hand on her I noticed some remnants of a seal on her."

"A seal," Sid asked.

"Yes an older flame user must have placed the seal on her to keep her from accessing her flames but doing that to a child is the very definition of recklessness and abuse of power," Death said.

"Why is that," asked Sid getting angry at hearing this and started to think about Tsunami's absent father.

"The seal would have affected her in both a physical and mental manner making her time growing up difficult," said lord death.

"She mentioned to me that she was less clumsy then before and she was having an easier time learning would that be because the seal was broken," asked Sid.

"Yes and I made sure to remove the rest of it now you may want to hurry before she becomes terrified of spirit for life," Said death

"Okay," said Sid hurrying after spirit.

 **With Maka**

Maka was on her way home to work on her homework and try to convince her mother to train her to become a strong miester. Her mother had been talking about traveling around the world but she said she would wait till after Maka joined the DWMA since she wanted to be there for her daughter. As she was walking home she hard a very loud voice yell, "MAKA." Hearing that she gained a small pout that looked adorable on her ten year old face and turned around to see her father running at her full speed

When he came to a stop she said," What do you want and who is that?" she added the last part when she saw a small girls in her father's arms with circles in her eyes and looked ready to puke.

"oh this is a girl who just moved to death city today and will joining you in school tomorrow and I thought I would introduce the two of you and help you become best friends," Said spirit holding tsunami in front of Maka.

Hearing this she let out a small sigh and helped the tsunami from his grasp, "Sorry about him he is just weird," she said.

"That's okay in a weird way he reminds me of my kaa-san," said Tsunami. "I know he already said it but my name is sadada Tsunami."

Maka had to think for a moment to fully understand what the girl had said. While Sid had helped tsunami with her English it was still far from perfect and she poke with a thick Japanese accent. After a moment Maka figured the girl had introduced herself and said, "Hello sawada its nice to meet you my name is Maka Albaran.

Seeing the confused look on her face Maka had wondered if she had said something wrong till she heard her father chuckle a little. "Maka in japan they give their family name first then the first name her name is tsunami not sawada," he said before saying something similar to Tsunami in Japanese to confirm that his daughters name is Maka not Albarn.

Maka could not hel but blush in embarrassment when she heard that. She then said, "Sorry about that Tsunami I was not aware of that so why did you come to death city?"

After a moment for tsunami to process what was said she said, "I wanted to become a miester but I have to wait a few years."

Hearing this Maka's eyes lit up and said, "Really me to I was on my way home to try and convince my mother to train me a little want to come with."

Shocked by the girls excitement Tsunami could only nod her head and say, "Sure."

Maka then grabbed her hand and the two started to run with the other girl in tow to the Albarn residence. Spirit moved to follow but maka turned to him and said, "Your not welcomed." Before she started to run again with tsunami as the two started to talk a little and laugh along the way. Neither knew it at the time but this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Hearing his daughter say he was unwelcomed spirit just went into the fetal position and started to cry a little. This continued till a girl from the host club he frequented saw him and asked if he could use a little cheering up. He immediately said yes and the two made their way to the club. And he wonders why his daughter has issues with him.

 **Well tsunami is now in death city and started to meet some of the interesting characters who live there. I tried to keep their personalities like it is in cannon but a little occ'ness may appear every now and then. I know I seemed to bash on spirit in the end their but I do plan on improving Maka's relationship with her father than what they had in the series and manga through one simple action. Maka compares her father to Iemitsu and realizes that at least he cares and was there for her. I had planned on introducing her to black star as well but the chapter was starting to get a bit long.**

 **As for Maka's mother I know she was never seen in the show because she went to travel the world but they never mentioned when it started and I feel with how much respect Maka had for her mother that she was present for a good portion of her life before the series started. The next chapter will be during one of the introduction episodes of cannon when tsunami decides to tag along because her intuition tells her to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR or Soul eater.**

 **Chapter 4**

"So do you think soul is going to be a death scythe when he and Maka get back," asked a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes as she sat at the lunch table. Sitting next to her at the lunch table is another young woman with brown hair and eyes. They are Kimial and her partner Jacqueline.

"While I want to believe in them I don't think so Kimi. Don't get me wrong Maka's is my best friend but she can sometimes focus so much on her goal she misses the obvious," Said a thirteen year old Tsunami Sawada. She had shoulder length brown hair and eyes that sometimes flickered into an orange color. She wore an orange zipper jacket and brown shorts. She picked up two steaks that were on their own plate and lowered them to the floor.

Once they were there a pair of lions came up and started to eat them. They were a male and female lion couple. The male lion jumped at the plate and made a bit of a mess eating it. He had a large main that was mainly brown with small hints of orange in it. The female lion walked elegantly to the plate and ate at a more sedated pace. She had light brown fur and brown eyes. These were Mufasa and Sarabi.

They were the only animal weapons in the DWMA. Animal weapons are rare since only a rare few are able to actually wield them. Not even the mad scientist stein, who was known to be able to wield any weapon, had tried to adjust his wave length to wield the pair before and had been unable to.

"Is that what your famous gut is telling you," asked Jackie.

Tsuna had a small blush and said, "Yeah but what the worst that could happen? I mean they may need to start over but that might due them some good. They are strong but not near the two star miester range yet. They spent all the time they could training hunting kishin I mean how else could they have gathered 99 in the span of a year. I mean most miester's take time to get to know their partner and perform a soul resonance at least once before they even enter into the twenties. Hell even black star can perform soul resonance with Tsubaki with relative ease even though they don't use it a lot. Maybe starting over will get them to slow down and take their time the second time." She reached down and scratched Sarabi's head.

"True. So did you hear what black star did," asked Kimi.

"What did the moron due now," asked Tsunade with a look of disappointment.

"Apparently he thought it was a brilliant idea to jump onto Al Capone's table and announce that he is there for their souls," Said Jackie

Tsuna faced palm upon hearing this she had heard about the mission and considered taking it if she could get some help since a hundred kishin souls from the recently turned soul mafia was a bit much for a single person unless they are an insanely powerful or have a fighting style that can fight multiple opponents at once. "Idiot," was all she could say.

"I know he has to wait till December before he gets killed so I can win the pool and get all the money associated with it," Said Kimi.

"I thought you said to bet on being expelled," said Jackie.

"I told you that so both bases are covered," Said Kimi.

"You guys seriously put money on that pool," Said Tsuna. She had heard about the pool of black star's fate. Due to his habit of acting without thinking several students have started a betting pool of his fate. Tsuna had also made a bet but she was one of three who actually say he will Graduate from the DWMA. Most had him and Tsubaki being killed or expelled. Hell even lord death was in on the pool and was one a few who had faith he would make Tsubaki a death scythe. Sure he added it would happen in black star's dying moments but he still had faith in him.

"Yeah but now apparently he is going after them again while they hunt down a witch. Apparently he plans to make Tsubaki a death scythe all in one fight. But apparently the witch is guarded by a powerful protector. If he dies now we can't get the money," Groaned Kimi.

Hearing that Tsuna gets up from the table and gets ready to leave with the lions. "Where are you going," asked Jackie.

"Making sure an idiot doesn't die," She answered.

"Good then hopefully he will survive till December so I can get my money," Said Kimi. Both the other girls shake their heads at this as Tsuna leaves.

* * *

 **ON the way to the castle**

"So Tsuna did you decide to come along and watch the awesomeness that is me," Said black star.

"No I came along to make sure you didn't die," Said Tsuna.

"Ha there is no way I am going to die here after all I'm the one who will surpass god," Said black star. Tsubaki looks at her and mouths a small thank you.

"While I'm sure you will one day surpass a god you still have a ways to go," Said Tsuna.

"Well I'll just have to show you how far me and Tsubaki have come YAHOO," Said black star with a yell at the end. He then charges into the castle gates.

"That boy will die young," said Sarabi.

"True," said Mafasa. "But he is still fun to watch."

"So should we stay on the wall and only interfere when necessary. I can tell that the man is no kishin and his soul feels very honorable so I don't think he will kill black star but we should keep an eye out just in case," Said Tsuna to her partners. She found out early when they became her partners that the link in their souls allowed her and only her to understand what they are saying.

The two nod to her and she followed after black star. She was amazed to see the area filled with kishin souls she looked over and saw a swordsman with pale blond hair and a trench coat hanging on his shoulders. Scattered all around them where swords scattered all over the place. He grabs his sword and looks at her with curiosity. "Are you with him get Angela's soul?"

"No I'm just her to make sure he doesn't die. I have no intention of fighting you or the witch unless I have to," Answered Tsuna. She then walked to some rubble on the far side of the wall and sat down. She then points at Black star. "Knowing him he is not leaving till he fights you so please don't kill him," she says. She then sis back to watch the pair fight and only interfere if she has to. Mafasa and Sarabi laid down in front of her to watch the fight. After they watched the opening move they were interrupted by a small voice saying "Kitty."

The three looked away from the fight and saw a small girl wearing a hat that looked like a chameleon head. She had light brown hair and red eyes. She doesn't look older than six years old. She was looking in amazement at the lions.

"Hello little one do you want to pet them," Asked Tsuna. She had seen the reaction before from children who were amazed by the pair of lions and always wanted to pet them. At first the two were hesitant but over time they have grown fond of children's smiles as they played with them.

"Can I," she asked with a small tilt of her head and Tsuna had to resist the urge to yell cute and hug the girl.

Yes you can," Tsuna said. She then started to stroke Mafasa's back. "Just be gentle and do it like I am okay." The girl nods her head and starts to gently pet Him on the back. Getting a little jealous of the attention Mafasa is getting Sarabi moved over and licked the girl on the face. She let out a small giggle and started to pet Sarabi as well.

"So you are the witch that lives here," Asked Tsuna seeing the girl's soul.

"Yeah I can't control my power all that well and get tired quickly. I was captured once and Mifune was there. He had offered me some candy and later protected me from the bad men he has been with me ever since," she said. She then looks over at him and says, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt. He goes to such length to protect me I want to do the same for him one day."

"So it's just the two of you that must be pretty lonely," said Tsuna. An idea was forming in her head but she would have to wait till after the fight to say it.

"Yeah I wish I could have a friend but the other witches are mean and older than me," Said Angela.

"That's sad," Said Tsuna. She then looks at the battle field and said, "Huh so the idiot can actually come up with a plan."

Hearing this Angela turns her head and her eyes widen in horror when she sees black star slam into Mifune's back causing him to scream in pain. He was then sent into one of the pillars crashing into it. She then started to run to Mifune. Tsuna saw this and could not hold back a smile seeing how much the girl cared for Mifune.

"Stop it you big meanie," She yelled stopping in front of Mifune, she held her staff in front of her getting ready to perform her magic. She had to laugh when the girl hit black star with one of Mifune's swords.

"Let's go Tsubaki. A swordsman who spends his day protecting a little kid is not worth the effort. Besides killing a kid would give me nightmares," said black star.

"Good speech star," said Tsuna.

"I told you before my name is black star and I am too awesome for my name to be shortened," Said Black star annoyed by the nickname.

"Okay black star," she said with a small laugh. She then turns to Mifune and Angela and said, "So have you ever considered moving to death city you would make a wonderful teacher I think."

"WHAT," yelled everyone except Angela?

"Do I look like a fool they would never accept Angela. Lord Death would probably kill her the moment she enters the city," Said Mifune.

"I'm not so sure about that. Lord Death has a soft spot for children and believes in giving people a chance I'm sure if we ask he will be okay with it," said Tsuna. "Why don't we give him a call and ask. If h says yes will you consider?

"If he says yes then I will consider but no promises," Said Mifune.

"Perfect Angela come over her so we can ask lord death together," Angela came over out of curiosity and the two whispered for a moment before Tsuna walks to a window and rights the number to call lord death. Afterword's she explains the situation to him.

"I don't know Tsuna letting a witch into death city is asking a lot even if she is only a child," said lord death.

"That may be but it could be the first step to one day being peace between witches and miester. Beside how can you say no to such a cute face," She said holding Angela in her arms. The little girl was giving lord death the puppy dog eyes look.

Lord Death was a He had to agree the little witch was adorable but he had an image to protect. "While I do hope for peace one day I'm just not," he started to say before he had to pause when Tsuna joined the girl with a puppy dog eye look. The pair even started to pout a little.

Tsuna then pinched the girl in the side to cause some tear to fall and Angela said, "Pwetty please lord death."

And just like that all resistance and will power died and he said, "Of course she can move to death city. Oh yeah when you get back I have a mission for you Tsuna."

"Thank you lord death and I'll get right on that when we get back," Tsuna said when the call ended. "So Mifune do you and Angela want to go to death city," She asked still with the puppy dog eyes.

"Only if Angela wants to," He said.

"What about it Angela you want to live in death city," Asked Tsuna.

"Can we stay with you," asked Angela.

"Sure thing my apartment should have enough room for you guys but then you have to call me big sis Tsuna okay," Said Tsuna with a smile.

"Sure thing sis," She said giving Tsuna a hug.

"Then let's go get your stuff packed," Said Tsuna she set the girl on Mafasa and they made their way into the castle.

Seeing all this black star could not help but say, "Tsubaki girls can be scary." Seeing how easily they manipulated lord death was a bit intimidating.

"It's best to remember all girls are that way Black star," she answered as she made her way to help the girls pack.

Mifune could only watch the girls leave with a smile on his face he knew of the true mafia and could recognize a sky easily. Well maybe with the girl Angela would be safe. Not that he matters he had decided when he met the little witch that he was going to protect her and nothing was going to stop him. Even if he had to move to a new territory seeing a smile on her face makes it worth it.

* * *

 **With lord death**

I'm supposed to be the god of death and I got manipulated by two little girls," said death in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry about it big guy. You may be a god but your still male and two puppy dog pouts plus tears. There is no guy who could say no after that. It is a deadly combination that could end wars," Said Spirit to help cheer up lord death.

"I'm an embarrassment to gods," He said ignoring Spirit.

"This is going to be a long night," said Spirit.

 **We have now entered cannon sorry for not detailing black star and Mifune's fight but I want to show some interaction between Angela and Tsuna. Before anyone asks at this time I have intention of making Angela a guardian. I plan on her and Tsuna having a sister like relationship with each other.**

 **For Angela's appearance I went with the anime appearance liking it a bit more than the manga one. An interesting thing I learned when I was researching her appearance was that apparently her last name is Leon. I found that was hilarious and may make jokes about it in the future.**

 **As for why I changed cannon and have Angela and Mifune move into death city right away is very simple. I hated the fact he died in the manga. I honestly liked his character and wanted him to live passed Arachne arc. Also he was the best and most badass candidate for one of the guardian's spots. I gave a small hint about which one he is and if you think about his sword style it will only make it more awesome.**

 **with the talk in the beginning of the story i just want to show Tsuna relationship with one of the other characters and set the time line up. from what i can tell it appears that Maka and souls first adventure was happening at the same time as black stars with the two not wanting to talk about it when they meet up in Kid's episode. it also felt like the best way to introduce her partners. as for the weapon form I'm going to due something different and not do the gauntlets or gloves as her weapons.**

 **as for my small amount of bashing of black star. he is an idiot and acts like an idiot but at least he has his moments and does gain some maturity by the end of the series. not much but a little. unlike Iemitsu who is just primarily stupid and doesn't change.**

 **So please read and review and if any one feels like leaving flames just know I have the zero point break through first edition ready to absorb them.**


	5. Sky Knight

**I do not own soul eater or KHR**

 **Chapter 5: Sky Knight**

Tsunami just walked into deaths office with a smile on her face. Following behind her were Mufasa and Sarabi. "Hello lord death you said you have a mission for me," She said.

"Yep," said lord death. "There has been a kishin killing in Germany. I expect you to leave first thing in the morning. By the way did you get the new residents moved in yet?"

"Yeah they are staying at my place for now. Angela likes all the colors the city has and when I left was trying to get into the cookie jar with Mifune stopping her. So is the kishin a flame kishin," She asked.

"From the reports I have seen I believe it is a lightning kishin," Answered lord death. While not common there are times that flame actives start to devour souls and become kishins. These ones are more dangerous since they can still use there flames and have led to the death of several unexperienced meister's deaths. Due to that it became a long standing rule that one two or three star meister's will face them. Well that was the case before tsunami came along. Her sky flames give her an edge against flame kishin and she was made the exception to the rule whenever a flame kishin appeared outside of Italy. The true mafia has an active bounty on all flame kishin that appear in Italy, and the Varia tend to make it a game to see who can get the most. Last he checked amongst current members the storm officer was ahead by three kishin. but still behind the record set by the original head of the varia.

"Another lightning," said Tsunami. "I swear the way the mafia treat their mist and lightning drive them to become kishin." Mist and lightning kishin were the most common followed by storms. There has never been a sky kishin and only one cloud kishin. Most clouds found the idea of taking power from others offensive and want to win through their own strength. Suns where mainly healers so killing others to eat their souls turned most away but occasionally one turned up. Rains had a sad habit of falling into a suicidal depression just putting thought into the idea. Storms tended to become kishin when they were made angry beyond reason and just want to destroy all in their path. Mist tend to just be crazy enough to try it every now and again. Lightning's sadly just thought it would make them stronger most of the time and just went with the idea of it. Unless some was there to talk them out of it. Hence why bonded guardians have never become kishins.

"That may be but there is nothing we can do about that at this time," said death. "Safe travels and happy hunting."

"Thank you lord death we will make sure to enjoy the hunt," She said. Her and her partners then turned and left to get her passport pack Tsunami's bag. "You two will have to travel in weapon form sorry," she said to her lions.

"We know," Said Sarabi.

"Could we at least be carry on so we can get turn back as soon as we land," asked Mufasa.

"Sure," said tsunami. "You love scaring airport security with that don't you?"

"The look of terror is amusing," said Mufasa.

* * *

 **Berlin Germany**

Tsunami stepped into the terminal at the airport and had to repress a laugh when people jumped away seeing that she was being followed by a pair of lions. They were on their way to customs before they were surrounded by airport security.

"Halt we need some form of ID and are going to have to take you in for questioning," said the head of security while the others were ready to pull out their guns if needed.

"There is no need for that," Said tsunami. She pulled out her passport and meister ID. "I'm a student of the DWMA and these two are my partners."

Hearing this the man grabbed the ID and made a call on his radio to verify her claim. it was standard for them to get a heads up when a meister was coming to their area along with information on said meister. After getting conformation he said, "I take it you are here to deal with the recent rise in deaths."

"If you mean the kishin responsible then yes," She replied.

"I see," he said. "Come along this way and well speed you through customs," he said. The trio follow him and enjoy the look of others looking at the lions in fear and shock. "Did you have to have them walk through the airport? Don't you meister have some other way to travel."

"Lord Death prefers to leave the mirrors for emergency use only and doesn't want us to miss the beauty of the world as we travel on missions. As for them walking around they have been in weapon form the whole flight wouldn't you want to stretch your legs after twelve hours," She replied.

"I guess I can understand that," he said. They then reached customs and the path was made clear when people saw the lions. After a quick check of the passport and the basic questions she was allowed to leave and go to the killers target area.

As she was leaving she had to look behind her as she felt she was being watched. She didn't see anyone but when she used her soul perception she saw a very powerful flame active soul in the area. There appeared to be a curse on the flames but was not sure what it was.

That night as she was standing on the roof of one of the buildings she activated her soul perception and found her target. "Found him you guys ready," she asked.

"Yep," said Mufasa. He then glowed for a moment before moving to appear on her left arm. In his place was a kite shield. On the front of the shield was a lion's head. The channeling of flames sky flames into the shield made them appear on the edge of the shield.

"Let the hunt begin," Said Sarabi. She then glowed before moving to Tsuna's right hand. In her place was a long sword. On the cross guard of the sword was a lion's head. As she focused her sky flames the sword lit up fire. She then hade sky flames appear on her feet before taking to the sky and flying to the kishin. She made small note in her mind that the watcher from earlier was still their watching.

She then landed in front of the kishin getting a look at its appearance. It had several spikes pointing out of its back covered in green lightning. On its hands were two more spikes that it held as a rapiers. "good another soul for me," it said. "Do you really thing that puny sword of yours can hurt me. Im invincible."

"well see about that," Said tsunami as she charged at the kishin who met her charge rapier spikes in hand. She dodged the right one, but had to use her shield to block the second one halting her progress. It then tried to stab her with its left again but she deflected it with her sword. With the momentum of the deflection she spun on her heals and delivered a shield bash to its face disorienting it. Seeing the opening needed she channeled sky flames into the sword and swung her sword aiming to attack to cleave the kishin in half. It managed to jump back in time to avoid being cut in half but she managed to graze it with her sword.

It looked at its wound in shock and said, "No that is impossible. Ill make you pay for that." It suddenly started to create more lightning flames before curling into a ball and spinning like a ball attempting to run her over.

"Crap," she said as she had flames appear on her feet and get her above the ball of death.

"looks like he lost it," Mufasa said.

"Indeed we should make this quick so no innocent will get hurt," said Sarabi

"Good point any ideas," asked tsunami. "I don't want to resonate since I don't know what our watcher wants." As she looked over the area she saw the kishin run into the wall of a building and use the spikes to climb the wall to get her in the air. She flew to the side as the kishin leapt from the wall. She avoided the attack and saw it land on the ground before repeating the same stunt.

Seeing it was going to do that again Tsunami got an idea and said, "Get ready I have an idea." as it spun towards her again she stood in the air ready for it to leap. Once it did she went higher in the air for it to pass underneath her. when it was directly below her she placed Mufasa in front of her and used her flames to propel herself straight down. She slammed into the kishin who had no way to avoid the attack. the pair went into the ground leaving a crator in its wake.

The kishin let out a groan as it unrolled itself and tried to jump out of the crator. Before it could its head was removed from its body via Sarabi in blade form. Its body then exploded leaving a kishin egg in its place. "So who wants this guy," asked Tsunami.

"I got the last one so it's Sarabi's turn," Mufasa said.

"Yep," said Sarabi turning back to normal before eating the soul in a single gulp. "now we each have twenty souls."

Just as the group was about to leave for a hotel to spend the night a pair of shots was fired at them. Tsunami managed to get her shield up in time to block the shots as Sarabi transformed back into a sword.

"Tsuna those bullets were laced with sun flames," Said Mufasa feeing the flames on the bullets he blocked.

She looked up and saw the person who had been watching them since the airport. "Got tired of watching," she asked. The figure looked like a baby but she knew that was not the case since its soul was too powerful. He was dressed in a suit wearing a fedora on his head. Around his neck was a yellow pacifier. 'Huh so that's what the Arcobaleno curse looks like on the soul,' Tsuna thought in her head now knowing what the curse she saw was. She had read about the Arcobaleno in the flame text but this is her first time meeting a current one. "So what do you want?"

"Ciaosu, to test you," said reborn before the gun in his hand transformed into a small blade and he charged.

 **And that is where I am going to end it. Sorry but I want that fight to be its own chapter. I already have how I want to right it in my head so it should be out within a week hopefully. What did you guys think of the fight with the kishin? Also I decided with flame users being known about by some meisters I should add flame using kishins that will be harder to fight compared to normal kishins all thanks to their use of flames.**

 **As for the airport scene that was something I did for comedic purpose and also they never fully explained how they travel in the show. The closest they ever showed was kid on his skateboard or them traveling by boat to get to the island brew was on.**

 **As for the weapon choice I originally planned on going with gauntlets with claws on the fingers. After some consideration I changed my mind and tried to think of a different type of weapon. I eventually settled on the same type of weapon I see used by a character in another series who reminds me a lot of Tsuna, Jaune Arc from RWBY. So I went with giving Tsunade a more lion themed version of Crocea Mors. I already have the soul resonances figured out and will be showing them next chapter but if you have any ideas be free to suggest them.**

 **Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Soul eater or KHR**

 **Chapter 6**

One thousand nine hundred ninety-seven, which was the total number of ways reborn has planned on killing Iemitsu due to stupidity. Considering that most people he makes a list for he tends to take care of them by the time he time he hit two hundred the number was most impressive. Shaking his head in frustration Reborn walks through the Berlin tegal airport. This all started a week ago when he was sent to japan to train the idiot's kid since all of the ninths were dead or frozen.

He first suspected something was wrong when Iemitsu handed him a one paper report on his daughter. In the report was a photo of when she was five with Iemitsu. When asked why not using a more modern photo the idiot said that he wanted to show how much love he and his daughter had that no modern photo could show since he had not had time to go to japan and seeing them. Considering the five year old had a look of annoyance and like she smelled something bad reborn just shook his head at this. Along with the photo were just a small group of word to describe her personality, shy, clumsy, trouble paying attention, a bit slow. Were the word used after that there was no other Intel Iemitsu could provide. Hearing that reborn wanted to start beating his head against the wall.

The second bad feeling reborn had was when he hacked into all of the schools in Namimori and could not find any record of a Tsunami Sawada attending them. Now this could mean that the girl got a scholarship outside of town but based off the idiots own file that was unlikely. Letting out a groan of frustration seeing that reborn left for japan. He went to the place of residence hoping to find out where she went to school to see her records. What he found was the cause of the beginning of his list in how he was going to kill Iemitsu.

When he entered the house he found it had a large amount of dust and looked like no one had been there in years. As he looked around the house he found no evidence that any one had lived there. When he walked into the kitchen he found a mess. Apparently a while back there was a big storm that sent a tree branch through the window allowing rain and the elements to penetrate the house. He looked around the kitchen and could see mold start to grow in some of the areas and felt his anger rising. On the floor sitting in a puddle of water was a plain envelope. He reached down and carefully opened the letter inside only to growl in frustration as the weather had worn the ink away to make it unreadable. He carefully packed the letter and sent it to Verde hoping the scientist could recover something from it.

With the letter sent off he started to go through the town records and started to grow even angrier at Iemitsu's stupidity. How could the idiot not know his wife had been dead for three years? Reading the report he could only let out a small frown seeing she was killed by a kishin. He had dealt with one or two in Italy but mainly left it for others to hunt them. He read a bit further and saw that a miester had been in the area and managed to kill the kishin saving Tsunami from being killed as well. He tried to think of the implications about how that would affect her training when he caught sight of something else in the file. Apparently it was reported that around the attack was a large burst of orange fire surrounding the girl. "Guess the kishin must have helped her awaken her flames," reborn thought. He then got annoyed again seeing that the girl had left town shortly after the funeral. He could not fully blame the girl since it must have been tough staying in that house all be herself with no way to contact her father. That made the gentleman in reborn want to beat Iemitsu since it was very ungentlemanly to leave to young women all alone no matter the excuse.

With a copy of the report he left Namimori and started calling his contacts in the yakuza and triad to see if they had found a young orphaned sky three years ago. Being of the Vongola bloodline he had little doubt that other flame actives had found her after she left Namimori. He also sent a copy to timoteo so he knows the missing status of the last heir, and Lal Mirch asking for a picture of Iemitsu's face when he found out what his carelessness had caused. After hearing negative responses from his contacts he started to spread his search out more while trying to keep who he was looking for a secret. If the enemy's found out the last heiress of the Vongola family location was unknown they may try to find her and eliminate her before she could become a threat.

That is what he was doing in Germany heading to speak to one of his contacts that refuses to speak over the phone insisting that all phones were bugged. He was making his way through the terminal when he saw something that caused his eyebrow to rise in shock and interest. In shock since he saw a girl who looks similar to a photo he had found and had aged to match tsunami's current age. The interesting part was that she had a pair of lions following her. He decided to follow and see if he could confirm if it is her or not. A minute later he saw her get surrounded by airport security and had Leon transform into a radio that matched the frequency used by security while he tried to read the girls lips.

"Hey where we notified of a young miester named Tsunami Sawada coming in today," He heard the security officer report over the radio. That caused reborn to silently sheer and cursed in his head. He cheered since he had found her and not in the hands of another family. He cursed since as a miester it would be hard to get her to become the mafia boss and also because he should have figured out she would aim to be one. She was saved by one and saw her mother die thanks to a kishin she would not be the first to take the path of a miester to help prevent others from facing the pain they felt losing a loved one to a kishin.

He then followed her as she left the airport and watched as the lions had turned themselves into a shield and sword combo. He raised his eyebrows at this since it looked similar to Leon when he changed shape and he had to look at his partner for a second in wonder. He then had to run to keep up with her when she used her flames to fly to the kishin location. He got there in time to see the initial clash and the resulting battle. He had to admit she was skilled but could tell she was holding back. He debated in his head if he should just head back or try to gather more Intel on the girl when he saw her final move and beheading of the kishin. After a moment of thought he decided to add to the chaos of the night and see just how strong his possible future student was. Leon turned into a gun and he fired a trio of shots.

"Got tired of watching she said. That caused a small smirk to appear on his face. He suspected she knew he was watching but that proved it. "So what do you want?"

"Ciaosu to test you," said reborn. He wanted to confuse the girl to through her off guard. Leon then transformed into a small sword so he can test her swordsmanship. While not an expert he knew enough to give most trouble. He then charged at her. She managed to put her shield in front of her to stop his blade and then used her height and weight advantage to push Reborn back. She then swung her sword at him. He managed to jump over the sword and twist his body to jump off the shield when she attempted to bash him with it knocking her off balance for a moment.

"He's good," said Tsunami to her partners.

"True but I think it's time we get serious," said Mufasa

"Agreed," Sarabi said.

The trio then started to resonate their souls. Tsunami nails started to grow like cat claws and her eyes became slit like a cats and the power started to come off the weapons. Reborn raised his eyebrow at the sudden changes when he decided to test them by going in for another attack. He was holding back not wanting to hurt the girl just get an evaluation of her skills. When his blade met her shield again he saw a small smirk appear on her face as she yelled, "Lions roar!"

Suddenly the mouth of the lion on the shield opened and sent a sound wave attack that sent reborn flying away. And wince at the pain it caused hit ears. He tried to focus his flames to his ears to heal them when he realized something very important. He could not access his flames. At that moment she went on the offensive at launched several attacks at him with him getting scrapped by a few of them. He got annoyed seeing all the cuts that appeared on his suit. Did the girl not realize how much it cost getting a custom made suit of his size? As he was being attacked he tried to figure out what was wrong with his flames when he figured it out. That roar was infused with sky flames that penetrated him and the harmony factor of sky flames our temporarily neutralizing his flames. He had to admit it was a clever attack and against flame users could leave them vulnerable as they try to summon their flames. After about a minute he could finally summon his flames and heal the few cuts she had inflicted on him. He jumped back to give himself the time to heal and turn Leon back into a gun.

Seeing he had his flames again tsunami focused her soul into Sarabi and yelled, "Lions pride!" she then swung her sword down even though there was some distance between them. When the sword touched the ground it formed three flame copies of Sarabi that charged at reborn. He tried to shoot them but the sky flames that made up their bodies neutralized his sun flame bullets. Tsunami then charged in as well focusing on the attack as Sarabi worked on controlling the copies so they would not get in the way. After a while reborn was getting frustrated every time he had a solid shot at tsunami one of the flame lions would get in his way. He made note that after five minutes the lions where becoming slower and smaller making him think that there was a time limit on the technique. He fired a pair of shots into the ground making it look like he was aiming for the lions.

After five minutes of activating the technique the lions dispersed leaving a Tsunami that was starting to breath heavy. After having to defeat the kishin and using some of her best techniques she could feel her stamina start to waver. "Note to self when get home train with black star in stamina, lord death knows he has enough of it," she thought in her head. Seeing Reborn charge at her again she prepared to block the attack when her instincts warned her of danger. Suddenly from the ground the shots from earlier shot up causing tsunami to lose her balance as she dodged the shots. This gave reborn to opportunity to end the fight. He charged at her form and landed a solid punch to her gut knocking the air out of her. He then added an upper cut to her chin sending her into the air before she landed unconscious.

Reborn had to admit he was impressed with her and believed she could already give his former student Dino a run for his money. Then his pride kicked in and he could not help but feel annoyed knowing his student would probably lose to a person he has not trained and made him plan a few extra lessons for Dino to correct this. Elsewhere in Italy a blond mafia boss felt a shiver run down his spine and knew it was Reborn's doing. As he reached for the girl to bring her to a hotel and talk with her he heard a loud growl behind him. He turned around and saw the mail lion standing in front of him with the sword form of the female lion in its mouth.

"I mean her no harm I just wanted to test her and see what she was capable of," said reborn not wanting to fight a pair of lions and further ruin his suit. Right now he could repair have it repaired but knew if he fought the lions he would lose the suit.

The lion response was a loud growl as it prepared to pounce. Reborn decided to be diplomatic and jumped away from the lion and its miester. Leon then turned back into a chameleon and rested on his fedora. "How about I agree to pay for the hotel so she can get some rest on a bed rather than the ground and we can talk in the morning?"

The lion didn't move at all for a moment. Reborn was getting ready to move if it attacked before the female lion changed back from its weapon form. It then walked over to tsunami and lifted her up with its teeth and placed her on the males back. The two then looked at him like telling him to lead the way and they would follow. With a nod reborn led them to the nearest five star hotel while he tried to figure out how to report all of this to Vongola and convince the girl to become a mafia boss. As he was walking he thought about feeding Iemitsu to the lions. Huh one thousand nine hundred ninety-eight different ways.

 **There we have it the fight of Reborn versus Tsunami. I wanted to describe why reborn was there and everything that had been going on for him and to remind everyone just how stupid Iemitsu is. That part became longer than I originally expected but as I wrote it just came to me. Just so it is clear only Tsunami can understand Mufasa and Sarabi with her bond to them as partner.**

 **The resonance techniques I have created so far work like this for people who have questions.**

 **Lion's roar: This technique can be used by both Mufasa and Sarabi but mainly done with Mufasa since it can be used with surprise when blocking the enemy's attack. The technique releases a high pressured sound wave that can send enemies flying and when mixed with sky flames can neutralize others flames. The length of time the flames are neutralized depends on the strength of the persons flames. With the stronger the flames the less the time.**

 **Lion's pride: can only be used by Sarabi. The technique creates ethereal constructs using pieces of the meister and weapons soul that can act in an offensive or defensive capacity. Due to the cost of the technique Tsuna tries to avoid it if must and can only create up to three copies at this time. Either Tsuna or Sarabi must focus and control the constructs making further resonance impossible due to the concentration required.**

 **I hope this answers most questions and if there is more send me a PM and I'll answer them in future chapters. As for the change in her features during resonance will be answered in the next chapter so please wait on those.**

 **Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own KHR or soul eater.**

 **Chapter 7**

Tsunami let out a small groan as she woke up. She rubbed her chin to try and get some of the stiffness out of it. As she was doing this she looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. She could see Mufasa and Sarabi laying down on the side of the bed she was on. "Okay if this is a kidnapping it is the weirdest attempt I have ever seen," she said as she placed her hand on the bed to get up. As she did she had to flinch when she heard the sound of fabric getting cut.

She looked down and let out a small sigh seeing the state of her nails. She was sure if she looked in a mirror her eyes would still be slit. This was the problem whenever she used soul resonance with her partners. Since her partners were not human like most demon weapons resonating with them causes small changes in her body like claws and slit eyes. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a file and clippers to take care of her nails. "While the vision is a bonus having to fix my nails every time is a pain," she said.

"You could just leave them," said Mufasa.

"I tried that once remember I kept stabbing my hand when I tried to write," she said. "So where are we?"

"We are in Hotel Adlon Kempinski Berlin," answered Sarabi. "After you were knocked out the attacker offered to pay for a hotel so we could rest and talk in the morning."

"I see," said Tsunami. She let out a small breath and used soul perception around the room. She then looked up at the ceiling and said, "So are you going to come down and talk or just keep watching me?"

"Ciaosu, Tsunami," said Reborn hiding his annoyance at being spotted.

"Hello mister kidnapper or do you want sun Arcobaleno," she asked eyeing his pacifier.

"My name is Reborn," said Reborn.

"Okay reborn now why did you attack me last night," She said

"Like I said to test you," He said with a small smirk when he saw her eyes start to twitch.

"And why are you testing me," She asked.

"I have been hired by the Vongola family to train you to be the next head of the family and I needed to know what I was dealing with," He said.

This caused all three of them to look at him like he was insane. "How the hell am I even considered I thought most families went by blood relations," She asked remembering what she read about the true mafia.

"Through your father you are related to Vongola primo," Said reborn pulling out a family tree.

"What about the ninths children or dead man should he not be in front of me," she asks. Looking at the family tree she sees three names connected to Vongola Ninth and her father.

"Dead man," asked reborn.

"As far as I'm concerned Iemitsu Sawada is dead. That is the only excuse ill forgive for not being there for mama's funeral or never contacting us through the letter Sid left. If he is alive like your family tree indicates then he is still a dead man to me," She said with a cold harshness as her flames start to exert pressure on the room.

Reborn could not be happier that he chose to record this meeting to show to Vongola. Just imagining how heartbroken Iemitsu will be at hearing this is making him suppress a laugh. The best part is that he would have no one to blame but himself.

"Ah the idiot," said reborn not keeping a small smirk off his face." He is the external advisor and thus under Vongola rules can't take over unless all other heirs are dead. As for the ninths children they are all dead. Enrico died in a shootout, Massimo was found with concrete shoes, and Federico all we found was bones.

"Concrete shoes I thought even the normal mafia thought that was corny and only joke about it," said Tsunami.

"It is and they do Massimo has become a butt of many jokes thanks to the manner of his death," said reborn unable to defend Massimo and his embarrassing death.

"Well sorry to disappoint Vongola but I'm perfectly happy with being a miester and I have no intention of joining the mafia," said tsunami as she turned to leave.

Reborn could only look at her leave with an annoyed expression on his face. Normally reborn would have just stopped her and using questionable methods force her into the mafia and later the head position of Vongola. Unfortunately that option is out the window thanks to one glaring problem lord death himself. Now reborn may love bringing chaos wherever he goes and normally doesn't care what others think of him or their rules and just force things his way. That does suicidal and willing to take on and piss off the GOD of DEATH. He will have to talk to the ninth about this and depending on that meeting figure out how to get into death city and into a role where he can teach tsunami.

As she walked out of the room tsunami said, "That was too easy. Think they are done with us?"

"Not likely just approaching with caution since you work for death himself," said Sarabi.

"Sarabi's right they got thrown a curve ball with this and are trying to recover," said Mufasa.

"Okay then lets head to the airport and get the first flight back to death city," she said. She then pulled out a small mirror so she can call lord death and tell him what happened.

 **Next day in Italy iron fort**

"I see," said an elderly male. He had grey hair and brown eyes. His name was Timoteo Vongola the ninth head of the Vongola family. He looking over the report reborn had just given him. "While I'm glad to know she is found I'm concerned with how we should proceed."

"My baby girl hates me," moaned Iemitsu in the corner. He had been like this since he heard her call him dead man and is dead to her. Reborn had taken plenty of pictures to give to Lal since she could not attend the meeting knowing his fellow Arcobaleno would appreciate it.

"Suck it up idiot it's your own fault," Said Reborn with zero sympathy. This caused Iemitsu to break down into tears again. Ignoring the man reborn looked at Timoteo and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Timoteo spent a moment in silence before an idea formed into his head. "Maybe we can get lord death to help or at least be open to the idea of her taking over the family."

"How," asked Reborn.

"If I remember correctly when Vongola was first starting Lord Death had approached primo to become a meister but he had to refuse do to the chaotic state Italy was in at the time and trying to protect innocents," Said Timoteo. "I've also heard that he has tried to recruit other flame actives but they have all declined. We could try to argue with him that if she becomes decimo it might open the door to other flame actives to take the path of miesters rather than become part of the mafia."

"That could work but what about guardians. I originally thought about smoking bomb for a storm but he would have to start from the beginning. I'm also not sure with his personality if he would ever find a weapon partner to work with," said Reborn.

"If we can get lord death to agree you will just have to work with the student body to find any possible candidates," said Timoteo.

"Okay I'm going to go write a letter to lord death," said reborn turning to leave the room. "You may want to snap the idiot out of his depression before his tears cause water damage." With that last piece said he left to right a letter to lord death not knowing if he has email.

Letting out a soft sigh Timoteo walked over to Iemitsu and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Iemitsu I'm sorry for your loss. I only saw you together once with her but I could tell how much love you had for your wife, but you still have a daughter out there."

"But she hates me," Whined Iemitsu.

"She is just angry at you. I'm sure if you try hard enough you'll eventually earn her forgiveness," said Timoteo. In all honesty he does not blame the girl at all for her anger and even if she does forgive him it would be a strained relationship at best.

Hearing that knocks Iemitsu out of his depression as he gains a determined expression on his face and holds his hand in front of him like a fist. He then says, "Your right ill show her all my love and that I am truly sorry for what happened. I shower with all the love my dying will can muster."

In death city spirit suddenly gets a strong feeling and looks to the sky. "I can sense another father on the journey to get their daughters respect back," spirit thought in his head. "I wish you luck my fellow father," he shouted at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for him walking out of the building behind him was Maka and soul. She could only stare at him in disbelief before she turned and walked away with soul muttering about how uncool he is. This caused spirit to cry after her.

Back in Italy Timoteo could not help but sweat drop at his fellow father's enthusiasm. Letting out a soft breath he said, "Good luck Iemitsu just remember patience is a virtue and she may not appreciate it if you become too pushy."

"Don't worry my baby girl I'm sure you will forgive me," Said Iemitsu ignoring that last part.

 **Well there we have the after math of the fight and Vongola reaction to the news.**

 **I also explained the reason for the changes she went through when she resonated. With most miesters they resonate with a fellow human but with her the animal part of Mufasa and Sarabi soul causes her to take on feline characteristics. In the future this will be seen as both an advantage and disadvantage.**

 **We also got to hear about Vongola's plan to try and get her to become decimo. I got a few people telling me they thought reborn would still try to get Hayato as a storm so I hope my small explanation as to why it would not work get rid of that plan. Unlike in Namimori Reborn cant influence the classes of the DWMA and Gokudera would have to start in the NOT class till he showed he was ready to enter the EAT class. I also believe he would have a hard time finding a partner who could deal with a personality like his.**

 **No I don't plan on her forgiving Iemitsu but I thought watching him try would be hilarious.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Soul Eater and KHR.

CH 8

Sometimes having time to think can be a very bad thing. As she was on the plane returning to death city Tsunami could not help but think about what had happened and what she was told. As she thought about those thing here anger started to rise causing her to leak her flames a little raising the cabin temperature. It got so bad that the people next to her requested different seats or spent the flight in the bathroom in order to avoid the temperature. When the plane landed everyone including the flight attendant was drenched in sweat and was practically running out of the plane.

"Cub you need to calm down," said Sarabi. With the pair returning to animal form once they were off the plane.

"I know Sarabi but right now I'm just so angry at the bastard," said tsunami.

"In that case find someone to spare against or find a random room and start throwing fireballs," said Mufasa.

Taking Mufasa's advice as she entered the academy and went to a random gym room and started creating fireballs that she threw to the other side of the room causing an explosion.

As she continued to throw fireballs she thinks about the conclusions she made on the plane. It wasn't through lack of contact with her mother that caused her father to come looking for her. It wasn't the feeling that something was wrong. It was because they needed her because Vongola ninth's children were all dead. She can't help but think that if they did not die then her father never would have known what happened to her mother. As she thinks about how he may never have known then he thinks about all the times her mother would talk about her love of him and how they were perfect for each other. Was that all a lie? Did he ever care or did he just have a kid so someone would not bug him about having an heir?

While tsunami was throwing her tantrum. Sid was talking to Black Star and Soul Eater about who took the Anubis pyramid mission. "I'm not the kind of man to tell lies," said Sid. "Lord Death son. His name is Death the Kid." Suddenly the three heard an explosion from down the hall. Curious they walked to the door and saw tsunami throwing fireballs around

"Whoa what pissed her off so bad? Is she trying to kill a rat or a bug," asked Black Star.

"No if that was the case I'm sure its ashes have been burnt away by now," said Soul Eater

"I'm with soul on this one whatever her target is it's not in this room," Sid said.

Mufasa held up a blank sign that Sarabi wrote on it saying, "Dead man finally made contact."

"Oh," said all three of them. It was no secret to anyone how tsunami felt about her biological father. The fact that only Sid and lord death knows his name since it is in her file. Whenever he she gets asked about her parents she would speak the world of her mother but would simple refer to her father as dead man. Oddly enough her horrible relation with her father helped improve Maka's relationship with her father simply by comparing the two. Spirit may be a womanizer that cheated on his wife but you can't say he wasn't there for his daughter. unlike dead man who completely abandoned Tsunami when she was five and giving fake contact info to her mother. (They assumed it was fake since he never replied to it)

"So do you think we should stop her," asked Soul Eater when the wall looked like it was about to fall down.

"By all means go ahead and walk right in there we will tell everyone how brave you were at your funeral," said Sid. Just as he said that Tsunami created a giant fireball

"THE BASTARD ONLY LOOKED FOR ME BECAUSE HE NEEDED ME," screamed Tsunami launching a fire ball about a quarter of the size of the room. This caused the wall to finally collapse. Seeing that she was calmed down a bit Sid came up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and started to cry into his shoulder now that her anger was replaced with sadness.

"What happened here," asked Mira. She had come to investigate the explosions. With her was a blond haired woman wearing a lab coat. This is the new school nurse Medusa.

"Tsunami was angry about something and needed common destruction to cool down," said Soul Eater.

"So this is the power of sky flames," said Medusa in amazement. "I had heard they were powerful but wow." She looked at the destruction the thirteen year old girl had caused. In her mind she started to consider trying to awaken Crona flames but she wasn't sure what type of flame he was.

"You know about flames," asked Mira with a hunt of suspicion. "I didn't even think they were mentioned in tsunami's file."

"I have a cousin who is flame active," answered Medusa. "We don't get along but she was willing to give me some information about them for a price. I should ask lord death if she is dead that would make my day."

"Wow you really don't get along," said Mira.

"I have my reasons," said Medusa. A moment later her phone went off. She looked at it and made a small scowl. Mira looked over and could not help but sweat drop at what she saw. "Mu for hoping I'm dead I'm taking $500 dollars out of your account," the message said.

Medusa quickly calls the number and says, "You are not taking money out of my account just because I hoped you died. How the hell do you have access to my bank account?"

The others could only watch with interest as they here one side of this conversation. "What there is no way I am paying you because I'm arguing with one of your ridiculous fines." The conversation went on like this for about twenty minutes before Medusa yelled, "You did what? how could you take $200 bucks out of my account for every minute we are talking?" in anger she smashed her phone on the ground and started to cry once she added up all the fines her cousin put on her.

"Sorry about disturbing you guys I just had to get rid of some excess anger," said tsunami as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"That's okay tsunami knowing you had to be something pretty uncool," said Soul Eater.

"That may be the case but you will still have to go see lord death to report back from your mission and explain why the gym has one less wall," said Mira.

Looking at the damage she caused Tsunami started to rub the back of her head and said, "Oops didn't realize how much damage I did. I'll go see him right away."

"I'll go with you I need to ask for my pay in advance," said Medusa. Under her breath the others could hear her mumbling about a greedy bitch.

"you know what her hatred of her cousin might be justified,' said Mira as the pair left.

 **Sorry about how long this took. A combination of procrastination and work delayed this chapter from being done. One of the things that kept delaying this chapter was if I was going to have Sid die and become a zombie or not. You'll find out the answer next chapter. As for Medusa cousin I'm pretty sure I gave enough hints for you to figure out who it is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own soul eater or KHR**

 **Chapter 9**

"You wanted to see me Lord Death," said Tsuna as she walked into Lord Death office. "Do you have a new mission for me?"

"Not quite Tsuna your flame tutor will be her soon and I wanted to ask you to lead him here please," Said Lord Death.

"Right my flame tutor who I have to try to ignore his attempts to force me into the mafia," said Tsuna. "You know that is another one of his goals so why did you convince me to do this."

"Because while you have learned a lot from books there are some things that are best taught by someone who knows what they are doing. Who knows maybe it will help you figure out that move," said Lord Death

Letting out a sigh she said, "Okay I'll go lead him here. Why do I get the feeling you have more up your sleeve then a simple greeting."

"Your intuition has never let you down," said Lord Death. Shaking her head Tsuna left the room.

 **Outside death city**

Reborn looked at the city with interest. He had heard about the city before now, but he had no intention of ever visiting the town before. He knew one day he would die but had no intention of meeting the god of death before then. Unfortunately thanks to a certain idiot he wants to strangle with his own intestines (method number 295) he had to come here. He hears a sound coming from his left. Looking over he sees his new student Tsunami Sawada walking towards him.

"Oh good you're here. Come on Lord Death wants to see you," said his student. Her weapon partners following behind her.

"Ciaossu," said reborn as he jumped on her shoulder. "You seemed to have gotten better from once being no good Tsuna."

"I have long since left that nickname behind me and would prefer if you did not call me that again," said Tsuna not commenting on him sitting on her shoulder. Mufasa lets out a growl at her old nickname.

Reborn chooses to ignore the lion and looks around the town as they walk. He could not help but think that they may have over done it with the death theme just how many skulls did they need. When they reached the school reborn had to admit he was impressed with the number of steps a student had to go up every day such a thing was sure to build leg strength and stamina.

As he looked around the school he could not help but think about meeting the god of death himself. In Reborns mind he sees a tall cloaked figure holding a scythe in a skeletal hand saying in a deep dark voice, "it's time to pay for the lives you took." he could not stop the shiver that went down his spine at that mental image. They finally arrived at the door and reborn had to hold his breath as they stepped through. His mental imaging was not helped going down the hall of guillotines

"Hello there you must be reborn," said Lord Death as they stepped into his main area.

Reborn paused and could not do anything for about a minute. THIS WAS LORD DEATH. He looked nothing like any of the stories he had read or imagined. He looked like a character you see on a Saturday morning cartoon. In his shock he nearly falling off Tsuna shoulder and glared at her for giggling at his reaction.

"Don't worry a lot of people are surprised when they meet him the first time. For some reason they always imagine the scariest things possible when thinking about him rather than the loveable goofball that is Lord Death," said Tsuna. Only for a hand to hit her on the head in a chop motion.

"Now while I am loveable I wouldn't think of myself as a goofball. I would remember that Tsuna if you don't want another reaper chop. Now reborn or do you prefer Rentaro," asked Lord Death. Reborn paused for a moment hearing that name.

"My name is Reborn. Rentaro Sinclair is dead," said reborn with a hint of seriousness.

"Okay if that is how you want it Reborn. Now I understand you are going to help Tsuna with flame training as well as other areas she may need help in," said Lord Death.

"That is correct but from earlier observations there may not be much to teach her just smooth out some of the rough areas. Your teachers are very good at their job," said reborn

"Thank you," said Lord Death. "Now I was hoping since you would be in town you might be willing to help with a remedial lesson for two of our promising miesters"

Sensing chaos reborn could not help but smirk as he said, "Please tell me more."

 **Three days later**

"What why do I have to take a remedial class it's not like I'm an idiot like soul and black star," yelled Maka after being told she had to take a remedial class.

"While that might be technically true but unlike the rest of your class you guys currently have zero kishin souls hence the lessons," said Lord Death causing Maka and soul to gain an aura of depression and cursing cats under their breath.

"Hahaha," laughed Blackstar before he was reaper chopped.

"This isn't a laughing matte chuckles," said lord death. "So are you ready to hear what your lesson will entail. You see recently a suspicious individual has entered death city supposedly looking for someone. He is not above attacking students in order to gain information. He has learned that person is here due to a source in death city. I want you to apprehend the individual and his source."

"Does any of this have to do with that rumor of a baby attacking students," asked soul.

"Yes the suspicious individual has been described as a baby wearing a suit with a yellow pacifier necklace," described lord death. Something about that description reminded Maka of something but she could not place it at this time. "It's been reported he frequents a café in town so you may want to start there."

"Understood don't worry lord death we will stop them," Said Maka as she turned to leave followed by black star, Tsubaki, and soul.

"I'm not sure about this," said tsunami as she stepped out from behind the mirror.

"Don't worry he will hold back enough," said lord death.

"That's not what I'm worried about I feel like this is the first step to something. I'm just not sure what," she said.

"Is it a good or bad feeling," asked lord Death knowing not to doubt her intuition.

"I feel like it could be good feeling," she said.

"Then we will just have to wait and see," said lord death. Little did they know that after today tsunami would gain a new guardian and start the building of a new path of flame users.

 **sorry for the wait I have just been procrastinating. I have decided to let Sid live so instead of fighting him for the remedial lessons they will have to take on this "mysterious stranger" even though it is pretty obvious who it is. till next time (hopefully will be sooner then last time) read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own KHR or Soul Eater**

 **Chapter 10**

"So where is this guy so we can beat him," yelled Black Star as he looked around. Tsubaki was already in her chain scythe mode ready for battle

"Black Star don't just yell out we are looking for someone what if they backed off knowing we are looking for them," Yelled Maka. Soul eater was also in his weapon form

"I quite agree. I would have figured a member of the star clan would have known better," said a high pitched voice below them. They turned to see the source of the voice only for the figure to hit Black Star in the gut sending him flying.

Reacting quickly Maka jumped away putting soul in front of her in a defensive position. "Are you the one who has been attacking students," yelled Maka. She looked around for bystanders but saw most of them started to flee after Black Star was kicked away.

"They would not give me the answers I wanted," said Reborn.

"And what would that be," asked Maka.

"The location of one Tsunami Sawada," said Reborn.

"What do you want Tsunami for," asked Maka.

Reborn gained a slight smirk and said, "So you do know her. As for what I need her for let's just say she's needed for the family business."

"And if she wants nothing to do with it," Maka asked. She remembered Tsunami recently going on a ten hour rant about her Birth father and his connections to the true mafia.

"You would be surprised what illusionist can do with memories," said Reborn. While partially true most mist could rework people's memories with ease a strong sky like tsunami would most likely break the manipulation within a week at most. Before he could continue he sensed someone behind him. He jumped up just avoiding a chain scythe. "So you do know what stealth is"

"Why should I worry about stealth? I'm the man who will surpass god," said Black Star. "So you might as well give up because we are not letting you take Tsunami anywhere"

"We shall see," said Reborn as Leon turned into a Tonfa.

"What is that chameleon a weapon," asked Maka in shock at the transforming chameleon. Reborn let out a small smile as he had asked death the same thing. Lord death had said it was not a true weapon as it can never be a death scythe but it still retained the ability to transform.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Reborn as he charged at Maka and put her on the defensive. Seeing she was in trouble Black Star ran to them and tried to attack Reborn. Reborn easily dodged the attacks and kept on the offensive. Eventually Leon turned into a gun and Reborn fired a shot of sun flames into Black Star immobilizing him temporarily.

"Now that the loud mouth is out of the way," said Reborn as he attacked Maka again with earnest. Maka tried to switch to the offensive but Reborn was too fast and strong for her to do much else but dodge and block his blows.

"Dammit Maka, this baby is making a fool of us," yelled Soul. "We are going to need more power."

"More power," said Maka. "We could try to match our wavelengths but that hasn't been successful in the past."

"So what it's us were talking about," said Soul. "I'm sure we can do it."

"Okay let's try," said Maka as she jumped back and started to focus on matching her wavelength with soul."

Seeing this Reborn decided to take a more cautious approach. If there was anything he learned from fighting Tsunami it was that he had to be cautious with soul resonance. Tsunami almost won their fight because he got caught in that lions roar. The blade of Soul started to get covered in energy and enlarged to a larger size. Maka than charged at reborn getting ready to swing at him. "Witch hunter," She yelled as she swung at him. He easily dodged the attack and laughed as she slipped and launched the attack wave towards Black Star who was starting to move again. That caused Reborn to raise an eyebrow since he should still be immobile for a few more minutes.

"If that's the best you got you might as well give up. She will probably be better off anyway without weaklings like you around her," said Reborn.

"Weaklings," said Black Star as he started to get up. "That's funny how I can be weakling when I'm the man who will surpass god." As he got ready to fight all he could think about was how he was not going to let him take Tsunami away. She was the first person to actually believe in his dream to surpass god. Not dismiss it or laugh at him when he claimed it but the first to truly believe in him and believe he would succeed. Only Tsubaki has ever shared in her belief and there was no way he was going to let her get taken away like this. He will protect her.

Suddenly green lightning started to flow from black star and entering into Tsubaki.

"What is this," asked Tsubaki as she tried to hide her wince from the pain it caused.

"I don't know but I'm going to use it," said Black Star as he charged straight at Reborn.

"A lightning," Reborn said. Due to how close she was Maka had heard what he said. He tried to fire several shots at black star but his flames managed to block all the shots.

"Ready Tsubaki," yelled Black Star.

"Yes," said Tsubaki as they started to focus on controlling the chain of the chain scythe.

Seeing an opening Maka charged in to back up Black Star. She had swung down on Reborn only for him to jump to the side at the last moment. He fired a trio of shots at her that she managed to either dodge or deflect them. Maka followed suit by swinging Soul parallel with the ground causing Reborn to jump up.

"Got you now trap star," said Black Star as the chain encircled Reborn trapping him and Maka.

"What the hell," Yelled Maka. "Why did you get me to?"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten in my way," said Black Star laughing about the situation. Maka on the other hand was trying to reach Black Star so she could beat him.

 **Lord Death room**

"Well they cut it close," said Tsunami as she leaned on a chair in the room. "I'm surprised Black Star awoke his flames though."

"Indeed and with the sibling relationship you two have I won't be surprised if you harmonized with him right away," said Lord Death.

"So know they just have to find the source of the leak," asked a kid the same age as tsunami with black hair and three white stripes on the left side of his head. He was wearing a tailored suit with a skull like tie. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware of my current death scythe and the partner who trained him," said Lord Death.

"You mean auntie," asked Tsunami. She had grown to see Maka's mother as an aunt with how much the girls hung out.

"Not quite you see she was actually Spirits second partner," said Lord Death.

"So the leak is the first partner," asked Tsunami. She knew of the test but not who was selected.

"Yes he is quite possibly the strongest person to ever graduate from the academy. The man behind this is Dr. Franken Stein," said Lord Death.

'HIM,' yelled tsunami in her head. He was the guy that wanted to dissect her during her first month in Death City in order to see how flames affect her organically. She has made it a point once she learned soul perception to be on the opposite side of Death City to him. She would even call in sick if he was hanging around the academy. Sid would even cover for her after he found out why.

 **I'm not proud of the way the fight turned out but out of all the scenarios this was the best one. I'll try to make better fight scenes in the future because I know I can I just had trouble imagining this fight. As for her fear of Stein it's not going away any time soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own KHR or Soul eater.**

 **Chapter 11 Enter the mad scientist**

"Tsubaki are you okay," asked Black Star. Tsubaki had transformed back to human form she kept part of her hair transformed to keep Reborn in chains. She looked a bit hurt but was trying to hide it.

"Idiot," said Maka. "Don't you remember it takes time for weapon partners to adapt to flames? Your lightning flames were probably hurting her. Remember how Mufasa and Sarabi acted when they were exposed to Tsunami's flames the first time?"

"Oh yeah," said Black Star with a wince. Tsunami had to gently get them used to her flames since the first time they had small burns on their bodies. Of course while that may have deterred them from working with her they were also hit full force with sky attraction. The two of them ignored there injury's and refused to be more than five feet away from them for the first two month they were together. "Sorry Tsubaki that slipped my mind when we were fighting."

"That's okay I was able to handle it," she said with a smile.

"Okay now how about we finish up this job so we can have the nurse check Tsubaki out," said Soul. "So you going to tell us who your source is?" Reborn's only response was to give him an empty stare. In his head he was thinking about what he just learned about weapons needing time to adjust to flames.

"Think you're a tough buy huh," said Black Star as he raised his fist. I guess we are just going to beat it out of you."

"Black Star wait let's try being nice first," said Tsubaki. "Excuse me sir could you please tell us where we can find your source?"

"Sure," said Reborn laughing at the look of shock on the others face. 'Those two are the perfect bad cop good cop combo since it's just the way they naturally are' Reborn thinks in his head as he leads them to the address he was given.

A few minutes later they arrived at a house that looked like someone had used stitches to keep it together. "So this is the place," asked Soul

"Yep," said Reborn. The group then made their way to the door only for it to suddenly open and a person to come rolling in on an office chair. Before he made his way outside the chair caught the bottom part of the door frame causing the man to fall down.

"Still not right," said Stein as he twisted a nob in his head. He got up and dusted himself off and said, "Let's try that again." He then grabbed the chair and made his way back inside.

"Should we stop him," asked Soul.

"I don't know I'm a little curious," said Black Star

"Me too," said Tsubaki.

Stein tried again to roll his way through the door only to get it caught again on the door way. While lying on his back looking at them he asked, "So do you need anything?"

"Are you Stein," asked Soul

"Are you the one supplying this one with Intel about one of the DWMA Students," asked Maka.

"Oh yeah little Tsunami," said Stein. "You know I really do wonder how flame active affect a person's biology. Can't wait to get my hands on one to dissect."

In deaths room tsunami was hiding behinds kid's chair. "I have the feeling him and Verde would either get along perfectly or always try to beat the other," Reborn thought in his head.

Suddenly the five of them felt a funny feeling putting them more on edge. "Your wavelengths are not very stable, huh," Stein said. "A rebellious spirit and a hardworking spirit. They appear to be resonating but they really aren't."

"So he can see Souls like tsunami," said Soul.

"He can even tell a person personality's that makes him a top rank meister," said Maka. "Even tsunami struggles to read personalities."

"So that is how she can see me coming," thought Reborn. "Note to self-find some way to hide my Soul." He likes to sneak up on his students and he can't do that if they can sense him coming.

"Maka you can see them clearly too, right," asked Soul.

"Yeah but not as well as tsunami," said Maka. Tsunami had helped her develop the ability.

"Enough talk from the common folk," yelled Black Star from the roof of the building. "From now on talk about the awesomeness that is me.

"When did he get up there," asked Maka

"Who knows," replied Soul.

"It doesn't matter to me if you can see others Souls. As long as I can see my own that's all that matters," said Black Star as he jumped from the roof.

"Well you are certainly something else," Stein said as he laughed." An intense egocentric Soul. You even recently went flame active," he added the last part noticing small green lightning bolts dance around the spikes on his Soul. "Not many weapons could work with you."

"Let's go," yelled Black Star as her launched a flying kick at Stein only for him to block it. Black Star immediately recovered and launched another attack this time coating his legs with lightning flames. Stein let out a small grunt actually feeling that last attack. Before Black Star could react once he landed Stein rolled to him and punched him in the face.

"Black Star," yelled Tsubaki.

Stein subconsciously rubbed his arm as he looked at Tsubaki. "Oh I see now. With your great acceptance of others you must be matching your wave to his. Well we have gathered all the Intel should we begin the experiment."

"Let's go," said Soul as he transformed into a scythe. Maka grabbed him and charged at Stein. Stein continued to sit in his chair as he skillfully avoided the attacks. Till he got behind Maka and used his feet to kick her in the back rolling backward and head butting Black Star.

Reborn stayed with Tsubaki watching this fight. "This Stein is good. He could probably compete with Varia officer."

"A scythe meister named Maka. Why does that sound familiar," asked Stein. "Oh your spirit's daughter aren't you?"

"Spirit," asked Soul.

"That was papa's name before he became death scythe," said Maka.

"I can still remember his face as he slept," said Stein.

"That is not creepy at all," said Soul.

"So you are his precious daughter," said Stein. "The daughter of the woman who stole my research material. I want to dissect you now."

"He would fit in perfectly with the Varia," Reborn could not help but say.

Stein rolled towards them with his palm open. Maka positioned Soul to block the attack only for the two of them to get sent flying and Soul feeling pain from the hit. "What was that," Soul asked.

Maka entered a state of panic and charged Stein recklessly. Stein easily avoided the first attack and used his Soul wavelength to knock Soul out of Maka's hands. Soul transformed back to normal and tried to get up but struggled to do so. Stein grabbed hold of one of Maka's pig tails and used it to hold her in place.

Stein then removed her coat and lifted up her shirt. Maka was trying to use one of her hands to get her pig tail free. "Now where should I put my scalpel first," asked Stein as he too out a marker. He used the marker to make a pair of lines on her stomach.

"I'm going to fracture those glasses of yours," yelled Black Star. "Don't forget I'm here to."

"It's no use," said Stein more focused on Maka.

"You're not the only one who can attack with their Soul wavelength," said Black Star. Black Star then launched himself into Steins back shouting, "Black Star big wave." He sent his own Soul wavelength into Stein. Only for him to act like he wasn't hit at all.

"What," said Black Star in surprise.

"Impressive," said Stein.

"What is going on," aske Soul.

"He counteracted it," said Black Star.

"You know I checked out your Soul data earlier. If I know the nature of your wavelength I can adjust my own to match it," said Stein. "Once they are matched your attack loses all of its power. Once you launched your attack our Souls became linked like a weapon and meister. Now it's my turn."

Stein then charged at Black Star and placed his hands around Black Star's head. He then let loose a large blast of Soul wavelength directly into Black Star's head. Black Star let out a large scream from the pain. The others screamed out for him till Stein stopped and Black Star collapsed.

 **In death room**

"I can't keep watching this," said Kid. "We're going. You coming with Tsuna?" kid turned to where she had been since Stein appeared on the mirror. She was hiding behind the chair clearly afraid of Stein. "Never mind."

"Hold on Kidd. This is a remedial class besides you are a Shinigami. You are not a DWMA student," said lord death.

"Then ill become a student right now," said Kidd "father please place me on the student roster. Liz, Patty," Kidd said as he left.

"Right," said Liz.

"On my way," said Patty.

"My, oh my," said lord death as he watched them leave the room. Only to then feel a spike of heat appear next to him.

"I do not appreciate being used like this. Or how badly Black Star just got hurt," said Tsuna in Hyper dying will mode.

"I know and I am sorry about this but Kidd honestly needs to interact with other people outside of you and me. I hope him becoming a student will let him get more friends," said Death holding his hand in front of him a peaceful manner. "Besides you know Black Star he will most likely be back up and normal in the morning. So do you think Kidd will make it in time?"

"No his OCD will most likely kick in," said Tsuna. "I swear that will get him killed one day."

"Hopefully that day never comes," said Lord Death. "So will you be okay with Stein as a teacher."

"Yeah as long as I'm never alone in the same room as him," said Tsuna.

"Okay," said lord death as they continued to watch the battle.

 **Back with the others**

Tsubaki didn't even hesitate. She picked up Reborn and ran over to Black Star to check on him. "You bastard we will make you pay for that," yelled Soul. "Maka lets go." Maka could only stare at Stein in fear. Eventually she just collapsed on her knees in shock.

"Maka what is wrong with you," said Soul trying to snap her out of it.

"I saw it," said Maka. "His Soul its way above our level."

"What's the matter Maka," asked Soul

"It's hopeless. We cannot win," said Maka as she looked at the ground.

"Maka snap out of it," Said Soul as he placed his hands on her shoulder trying to help her.

"Shut up Soul you can't see his Soul you so you have no idea," said Maka.

"So what all you saw was his Soul right not the future," said Soul. "Don't give up before the fight even starts. You are going to make me into the ultimate death scythe right. Leave your father speechless. Look up at me when I'm talking to you." suddenly Maka looked up at Soul. "There we go. While you were dilly dallying he has been just standing there waiting for us pretty nice guy huh."

"Sorry Soul," said Maka as she gained a small smile.

"Alright let's make this cool," said Soul. He then transformed into a scythe where Maka grabbed him and spun him around. As on they said, "Soul resonance."

"Come on show me what your Souls are made out of," said Stein with a maniacal glee.

"Scythe meister ultimate technique of lore," said Maka. "Witch hunter." She swung the enlarged scythe blade at Stein who used his Soul wavelength to stop the attack.

"Impressive control of witch hunter," Stein thought in his head. "Unfortunately it is still unpolished." With that he sent a massive burst of his wavelength destroying witch hunter and shocking Maka and Soul at the same time. Maka laid on the ground barely conscious.

"You appear to be ready to pass out," said Stein as he made his way to Maka. Only for Soul to change back into human form and covered Maka.

"You won't lay a hand on my meister," said Soul.

"Then I'll start with you," said Stein as he reached forward. Soul braced himself for an attack only to feel a hand gently placed on his head. "I give you a passing grade. The remedial class is over. It's pretty nice of you to risk your own life for your meister."

"What the hell," said Soul in shock?

"I was asked by lord death to give you this remedial course," said Stein

"But you killed Black Star," said Soul. "Wait was this how you were going to win the pool."

"That's a funny thing to say," said Black Star.

"He's alive," said Soul in shock.

"For your information my money is on him getting killed be a witch not a fellow meister," said Stein.

"Then why is that baby after tsunami," asked Soul.

"I was asked to help tutor her in using her flames," said Reborn. "While also trying to get her to become the next head of Vongola."

"I wouldn't put my money on that happening," said Stein.

"SO this whole thing was a set up," Yelled Soul.

"Yeah but I have to admit it was fun knocking you kids around," said Stein. He then sat down in his chair and spun a few laps around it before he said, "Now I'm sure you are tired so why don't you all come on in to my home."

"No way," all four of them said before they got up and left.

 **The remedial class is over and Black Star has awoken his flames. Next time on flames of the soul we haves kids first day.**


End file.
